


Unfit for Duty

by milo139



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo139/pseuds/milo139
Summary: 马可的教官教他伤人，他们没有教他如何停下。





	Unfit for Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfit for Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266344) by [Brightbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear). 



> 这是攻壳机动队TV版第一季第十集“适合在密林航路的日子”后续。
> 
> 译者：无CP,全篇马可视角。译者看完以后想打人。原作写的很好，欢迎去给原作者点赞。第一次翻译，有不到之处还请大家见谅。

马可·阿莫雷蒂坐在偷来的厢式车后座上。他看着街对面的房子。屋前的草坪翠绿而充满生机，并且被照顾得很好，不过再过一两周就会需要修剪了。他低头，看到裤子的边缘有一片松掉的碎布料，这条裤子不是特别的合身的原因在于这不是他自己的。他甚至不确定原来的主人是不是还活着。事情发生到现在已经有好几个小时了。

 

**_被俘不是一个选项。也不是一个借口，你一定不能失败。_ **

 

他希望他还留着自己的衣服，也许用那顶无边毛线帽，或者至少一顶棒球帽来遮住头顶的金属板。他的耳朵仍然是肉体，而他一直很喜欢那种织物触碰它们的感觉。更不用说他希望他还留着自己的刀（不是因为军队情结，那是个人挑选出来的），一个他自己选择的受害者和他自己的装备（他所有的工具都被裹在原来的衣服里）。他会做的，毫无疑问。他被教导的能从一些世界上最无情的地方生存下来 —— 一条日本的郊区街道完全不是什么困难。他能从任何地方生还因为这是他本该做的。

 

_**提醒你自己不适于执行任务将是一种犯罪。是叛国。** _

 

生活比他想象得要困难多了。战争不漂亮，他知道这一点。  
他觉地自己像是国家冲突的丑恶的典型代表*。那些经济和政治的东西让他无从预料。他乐于看这些结束，他会乐于这种无休止的例行公事发生改变，然而那些有待遵循的规则仍然存在。他不能让自己不适于执行任务，无法停止也无法回头。他只能向前。

 

_**他们就像流浪狗，盲目的信任并且渴求你的注意力。** _

 

他掸掉松开的碎料。那是白色的合成纤维。丝线以复杂的方式互相交织，让布料结实得难以撕破。这来自那件他们把他绑在里面并试图困住他的奇怪夹克上。马可想为此嘲笑他们，嘲笑日本警察和他们的公安部门。就好像他们已经忘了一个战俘有责任逃跑并完成他的任务，克服万难。他们就不该让他活着。现在他又自由了，仍然做着他被训练来做的一切*。

 

_**有时候这简直太简单了，他们让你进入他们的家。** _

 

他记得那个战争时的日本义体游骑兵。那么高大，肌肉发达和金发让他在马可看来完全不像个日本人了。马可好奇游骑兵那对不眠之眼是如何看他的，以及他是否注意到了马克头顶光滑的金属圆顶。他们似乎年龄相近，但这很难确定。像所有义体人一样，游骑兵的年龄没有体现在外表上。

 

_**强壮的人也许会信赖别人，而这使他们变得脆弱。** _

 

有的时候，马可会留下来看事情的后续。他扮演无辜的旁观者，帮忙清理的同时在他的脑子里整理和批判自己的劳动成果。他熟悉各种暴力的方式。但当他认识受害人，或者当那些人是妇女和孩子的情况下，即使是最坚强的硬汉也只能承受这么多了。他曾经见过随着巨大的坟坑被逐渐填满而崩溃哭泣的成年男人。马可没动他们一根手指就把他们弄得支离破碎。讽刺的是，有少数几个人被他们所见到的景象弄得极度疯狂和愤怒，而他们可能比其他人都更加理解，成为一个适合马可的职责的男人的本质是什么*。尽管他们在那之后从未活的更久一点。

 

**_随着尸体的堆积他们的战斗意志将消减。我们将会赢得战争。_ **

 

他做这事从来不为了愉悦，而是因为他们教给了他的职责。在它已经成为习惯的现在，就更容易不加思考的做下去，与此同时他不喜欢偏离轨道除非被要求这么做。出于这个原因，离他上一次杀死一个男人已经过去很久了。他杀过足够多的妇女儿童已经让他免疫于她们发出的动静，那些高亢尖锐的呜咽抽泣和骇人听闻到近乎动物的噪音。他很少再去注意它们。听到一个低沉的男性的尖叫声却足以因而那种不熟悉的感觉而使得他的小臂寒毛直竖。但那不足以让他住手。

 

**_他们会试图反击，报复，但你的暴力必须无休无止。_ **

 

他的指甲上有些血迹。马可用另一只手把他们刮下来。他透过厢式车茶色的窗户看到游骑兵在街边停了车，穿过草坪，悠闲又轻松。淋过雨的草地沾湿了他的裤脚。马可看着游骑兵，再次好奇这个义体人是个什么样的男人。马可记得他很强壮，他完全相信游骑兵会有足够的愤怒来完成那些马可永远也无法对自己做的事。

 

**_如果你被俘虏，你必须逃走。让他们为这侮辱付出代价。_ **

 

这里有一个问题马可想知道答案。他知道游骑兵的身体有足够的力量能杀人，但他有杀死马可的意愿吗？在游骑兵的城市里残杀女人还不够，马可必须加大赌注。他的牌已经打出去了*，现在除了观看和等待没有别的好做。穿过草坪，游骑兵浑身僵硬并把手从夹克口袋里抽出来。要么他注意到屋子前门的锁被破坏了，要么是他听到婴儿被弃置在小床里无人照顾的哭嚎声。他现在不那么悠闲了。马可交叉双腿坐在厢式车后座，读秒计算着游骑兵要花多长时间穿过门，走过客厅来到陀古萨家的厨房。

 

**_当然，这些行为都是由你的上司批准的。这就是份工作。_ **

 

当马可从拇指指甲下剔除最后一块血渍时，他听到一声纯粹愤怒的吼叫从房子里传来。毫无疑问，这是一个人无言的哀嚎，在充满了悲痛的同时满载着纯粹的愤怒和暴力。这让马可毛骨悚然。很难说到底会是哪具尸体伤的游骑兵最深。可能是他的搭档，那位轻声细语的前侦探，他在马可完成他的工作前两次打断了他的骨头。再来，也许游骑兵无法免疫于对那位妻子摊开的尸体的一瞥，血液就裹在她自己的厨刀上。这不会是那个五岁女孩的尸体，因为那在房子的后院而游骑兵还没走的那么远。他稍后会的。

 

**_之后？之后你会回家，战争将会结束而生活会好起来的。_ **

 

当游骑兵冲回来的时候前门被撞裂了，看上去几乎能申报财产损坏的程度。游骑兵的不眠之眼很轻易从马克藏身的货车里辨识出他的轮廓。游骑兵冲过草坪的样子就像一枚导弹瞄准了目标，尽管对这么一个大个子来说火车可能是一个更恰当的类比。马可等待着他因为他还没完成呢。这里仍然有一个问题有待回答。他想知道游骑兵是否足够强大到去做他需要做的事。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> *1：He feels like the poster child for the ugliness of nations colliding. 直翻的话大概就是国家冲突丑恶的一面的海报男孩，但感觉怪怪的，所以就取了典型代表这个说法。
> 
> *2：Now he’s free again, still doing what he was trained for. 就是说马可继续他被训练的目的，制造恐惧，但翻出来完全没那个感觉了。
> 
> *3：Ironically, a small few grew so enraged and crazed with what they’d seen that they probably understood what it was to be a man of Marco’s duty clearer than anyone else could. 疯了，英文我理解，但换成中文逻辑简直要命。
> 
> 以上是个人认为翻译的有大毛病的地方，其他地方也有一些自由发挥，但总体应该不影响阅读。第一次翻译无Beta,有什么问题还请大家多多包涵。
> 
> 看完原文简直是一声哀嚎啊，我觉得要是Batou真的看到Marco对Togusa下这种杀手那分分钟想活撕了他的节奏。Togusa居然就这么全家领便当作者你好狠，留下的孩子是要怎么办。那一集动画影响深刻，战争对于Marco来说可能就是不死不休的一个幽灵吧。真心觉得他画在头上的反战标志很可怜，可能没人比他更想结束这场战争，但战争却永远结束不了。推荐大家去看看TV版，人物真的丰满很多。


End file.
